Un pas dans la neige
by Azanielle
Summary: [one-Shot] anterieur à parfait petit soldat. Comment pourrait il vivre maintenant que la guerre est terminé? que dois il faire? vers qui doit il aller?


**Auteur : **Azanielle !

**Série : **je vous le dirais pas parce que vous le savez déjà.

**Genre : **y en a pas vraiment. C'est juste une idée qui m'est passé par la tête.

**Disclaimer : **Y sont pas à moi ! Snif…snif…

/Wu Fei/ ne pleures pas Onna.

Mais…mais…ce n'est pas juuuuuussssteee.

/Heero/ c'est moi qui devrais pleurer. Tu n'en n'as pas assez de me faire souffrir.

Non ! T'es plus crédible en martyr. Et bien plus craquant qu'en soldat.

/Heero/ Retenez moi, ou je vais la tuer.

Cours se cacher dans sa chambre, un sourire sadique aux lèvres et l'inspiration titillant ses doigts.

**Couple : **Vaguement. Un tout petit peu de 3/1/3

**Note :** Alors cette idée m'est venue subitement. Et je n'ai pas résisté à l'appel de mon Norbert chéri (mon pc, pour ceux qui ne savent pas). Donc c'est un cour one shot. Peut être lu par tout le monde mais je précise qu'elle est parallèle à parfait petit soldat. Je dirais plutôt antérieur. Pour ceux qui vont lire cette fic et qui connaissent 'Parfait petit soldat', je ne l'abandonne pas. C'est juste que le chapitre me donne un mal fou. Va savoir pourquoi. Enfin bon je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Bisous.

_**Un pas dans la neige.**_

La neige crissait sous ses pas. Le froid agressait sa peau la faisant rougir. Les gros flocons le faisaient frissonner.

Heero n'aimait pas l'hiver. Heero n'aimait pas sortir lorsqu'il faisait froid. En réalité Heero n'aimait pas grand-chose.

Maintenant que la guerre venait de se terminer, qu'on n'avait plus besoin de lui, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de son avenir…il se sentait perdu…perdu et seul.

C'était un tout nouveau sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à bien comprendre. Il avait beaucoup de choses à découvrir.

Tant de choses !

Parfois il se demandait s'il y arriverait, à vivre normalement.

Il avait passé quelque temps auprès de ses compagnons de guerre pour apprendre à vivre. Il était aller voir Catherine et ils avaient beaucoup discuté. En fait, il ne s'était jamais cru capable de parler autant….autant que Duo.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eut le besoin d'aller la voir. Peut être pour voir, pour comprendre ce que cela faisait d'avoir des personnes qui sont cher. Des gens que l'ont peut considérer comme une famille.

Après tout ce n'était un secret pour personne que la lanceuse de couteau considérait Trowa comme son défunt petit frère.

Il avait pensé en tout premier lieu, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'avoir une raison d'aller lui rendre visite et puis avec le temps…sa tête se replissait de questions sans réponses.

Et Catherine lui avait répondu du mieux qu'elle pouvait tentant de lui faire comprendre par des gestes, des paroles, des regards ce que l'on pouvait ressentir dans différentes situation.

Mais malgré tout ses effort il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir le sens de ses sentiments que chaque être humain pouvait ressentir.

Oui !

Il ressentait.

Il connaissait les mots…

Emotions. Sentiments…et les différents degrés de chacun d'entre eux.

La peur, l'angoisse…qui vous paralyse. La joie, la bonne humeur…

Il savait. Oui il savait.

Mais il ne comprenait pas.

N'était il qu'une simple machine de guerre ?

Aujourd'hui l'hiver revenu le japonais se sentait plus confus encore.

Pourtant…il avait comprit une chose.

Même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, même si sa tête pensait différemment de son coeur, même s'il savait qu'il avait besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps, il ne voulait plus être seul. Il ne voulait plus devoir vivre sans attache. Il ne voulait plus être un soldat sans foi ni loi.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un auprès de lui. Il voulait sentir la chaleur humaine réchauffer son cœur de glace.

Vouloir et pouvoir ?

Tout cela était tellement différent ! Vouloir ne voulait pas dire pouvoir. Il le savait. Et cette sensation de froid ne venait pas de la neige.

Et qui pourrait bien accepter de rester à ses cotés alors que lui-même se dégoûtait. Lui qui avait tué, qui avait détruit. Qui avait enlevé des êtres chers. Lui qui avait brisé des famille.

Avait il seulement le droit de connaître ce bonheur auquel tout le monde aspirait ?

Il ne savait pas.

« Hee-Chan ! »

Heero se retourna lentement et eut juste le temps de voir arriver une bombe humaine lui sauté dessus avant de se cacher dans le dos du japonais.

« Maxwell, ne te cache pas derrière Yuy ! Je vais t'ensevelir sous une montagne de neige. Et ensuite je te laisserais gelé dessous. On ne te retrouvera que dans plusieurs siècles parfaitement conservés dans la glace. »

Le rire de Quatre raisonna brusquement dans le parc en voyant ses deux amis se défier du regard à travers Heero qui ne bougeait pas.

C'était vrai. Il était retourné auprès d'eux. Et il était resté avec les seuls qu'il connaissait suffisamment pour leurs accorder sa confiance.

« Hee-chan ! Help me ! » Couina l'américain.

« Pourquoi? » demanda t'il laconiquement.

Duo sembla surpris quelques instant et l'observa sans comprendre.

Instant figé dans le temps et la glace.

Instant interrompu par la boule de neige qui glaça brusquement Heero.

Au loin, Trowa reformait doucement une 'mini bombe' blanche, un sourire au coin des lèvres, alors que Quatre riait au éclats devant la tête de ses deux amis.

Bientôt, Heero se prit une seconde boule de glace, à l'épaule, cette fois si.

Son regard se durcit brusquement. Wu Fei, en traître tout comme Trowa, venait de lui déclarer la guerre.

« Yuy, si tu ne bouge pas de devant Maxwell dans les cinq secondes, je te prends définitivement pour cible. » sourit narquoisement le chinois.

« C'est de la triche ! » s'offensa immédiatement Duo.

« Dans une bataille de neige les règles n'existent pas Duo ! » rétorqua posément le français, visant déjà la tête de son compagnon.

Reprenant ses esprits l'américain entreprit de riposter !

« Heero ! Mais que ce que tu attends. Ils vont nous balancer toutes leurs réserves si tu ne bouges pas. »

Le japonais ne fit aucun mouvement.

Il…ne comprenait pas. A quoi cela servait de faire sa ? Y avait il quelconque intérêt à se jeter de la neige dans la figure ?

« Heero. » appela doucement Quatre. « Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir une raison ou un but pour faire certaines choses. Le simple fait d'être entre ami, entre nous, un peu comme une famille est suffisante pour se sentir bien et faire des choses inutiles, n'est ce pas ! »

« Hum ! »

Et sans plus attendre, le japonais entreprit de les imiter. Après tout, Quatre avait peut être raison.

Il était entre eux. Enfin de compte il n'était pas seul. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il comprenait maintenant. Il avait une famille. Même si elle était différente des autres, c'était la sienne.

Et le froid qui l'avait englobé quelques instants plus tôt disparaissait doucement.

La bataille continua ainsi des heures durant.

Et malgré ses vêtements détrempés, Heero avait chaud. Il avait chaud au fond de son cœur. Et c'était une sensation apaisante.

* * *

« Alors ? Comment te sens tu ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il sentait le regard de Trowa posé sur lui. Tout le monde dormait à présent.

La journée avait été épuisante. Qui aurait cru qu'une simple bataille de neige puisse les fatiguer presque autant qu'une mission importante durant la guerre ?

Heero finit par hocher la tête doucement avant que le silence de la nuit ne s'installe entre eux. Il appréciait ses moments de calme qu'ils avaient instauré entre eux.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais à présent il se rendait compte qu'il avait toujours cherché la présence du grand français près de lui.

« Allons nous coucher. Duo a prévu de recommencer demain. Et il ne nous fera aucun cadeau. »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« J'arrive. » souffla t'il. Avant que Trowa ne prenne la direction de sa chambre.

Oui, il ne comprenait pas tout.

Mais il n'était pas seul n'est ce pas !

Il avait trouvé un endroit ou il pourrait rentrer lorsqu'il ne serait plus quel chemin prendre.

Enfin de compte, Heero ne détestait pas l'hiver tant que sa. Surtout s'il neigeait comme cette année.

Alors q'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres, 'un œil émeraude' ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre.

**end!**

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi?**


End file.
